moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Filmore
Kate Filmore is the main protagonist of Cube2: Hypercube. She is portrayed by Kari Matchett and is the last character to die in the film. History Kate Filmore was one of nine individuals that woke up to find themselves trapped inside a strange complex composed of countless identical cube-shaped rooms. During her time inside the Hypercube, she came across as empathetic and supportive, listening to the others' questions and theories regarding their shared circumstances. She claimed to by a psychotherapist and had no idea as to how or why she was imprisoned within the structure, but she exuded an air of compassion and trust which allowed her to lead the others as they searched for a way out. Over the course of the film, Kate is shown to be very level-headed and patient; she pays greater attention to Mrs. Paley's ramblings than the others, helps the blind girl Sasha through the Hypercube's rooms and defends the others from Simon Grady's outbursts. However, after Jerry Whitehall is killed by a death-trap, the group become divided again and Kate finds herself alone with Sasha. Eventually, the Hypercube's quantum environment begins to fold in on itself and the room Kate and Sasha are in soon becomes the only room left as all of the environment's alternate realities begin to collide. It is at this point that Sasha reveals that she is really Alex Trusk, a computer hacker that was involved with the Hypercube's construction. She reveals the meaning behind a numerical sequence that has been appearing throughout the different rooms: "60659" refers to an expiration date, the moment when the Hypercube's quantum environment completely implodes. Kate appears to panic and checks all of the doors in the room, but Simon is behind one of them and, by this point, has become violently insane. He tries to stab Kate with his knife, but Kate manages to take the blade from Simon and stabs him in his left eye. After the door closes, Kate turns to the sound of a scream and finds an older-looking, dishevelled Simon holding Alex hostage. Kate tries to persuade Simon to let Alex go, but Simon snaps the girl's neck before attacking Kate. Kate runs back to the door behind her, and when it opens she sees it leads into the same room, but she is now behind Simon. She goes through and tackles Simon to the ground, seizing his knife and stabbing him with it. Kate looks at the watches on Simon's wrist, seeing that they are now approaching 06:06:59. With seconds to spare, Kate goes over to Alex's body and retrieves the pendant from around her neck. As the Hypercube environment breaks down into an endless black void, Kate opens the panel in the floor and jumps down into it. Death Kate awakens inside an IZON facility and is brought before a shadowy figure, whom she refers to as "Sir". This indicates that Kate may have been lying to the other subjects the whole time and was working for IZON from the beginning. She hands over the device that Alex was wearing around her neck, which possibly contained sensitive information about IZON and their Hypercube project. Once the General has the device, he signals a guard who draws a handgun and shoots Kate through the back of the head, most likely due to her extensive knowledge about the confidential and top secret project. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Cube (franchise) Category:Cube 2: Hypercube Category:Last to Go Category:Execution Category:Death by Shooting